This Was Perfection
by The Little Swimmy Dudette
Summary: Merry wakes in the night, not knowing why. But once he sets eyes on his cousin, he realized what he needed to find perfection. Fluffy slash.


Fluff ahoy! I wrote something light and fluffy!!! Wait... I wrote something light and fluffy?!?! shock, horror Well... there's a little angst... barely... everyone sighs in relief Yes, all is right with the world, just not with my head apparently.

Beware: here lie many gentle kisses and way to many descriptions of how lovely my two favorite incestful hobbitses are. And slash. SLASHY SLASH. Is that clear?

Disclaimer: Oh, behold the tragic story of me, the authorette who made absolutely no money on this sad little bowl of fluff and sugar, the authorette who owned none of the characters, and had to bow down to the mighty genius of The All Powerful Tolkin Of Creation , and The All Powerful Casting Director Of Casting to use them. So, don't sue the poor authorette who has absoulutely no power (except the power to make the words show p on the screen) sue the dude(tte)(s) who created Fanfiction and slash.

Author Note: Umm, this is VERY fluffy; I think it's rather disgusting... I HATE sappy anything... This story is the by product of lack of sleep, as it is 3:15 in the morning right now.

* * *

Title: This Was Perfection

Merry woke suddenly in the dark room, aware of his cousin lying next to him. He did not know why he had woken, only that now he could not sleep. He turned to his other side, attempting to get comfortable. By turning he had a full view of his cousin.

Except it wasn't Pippin anymore. It was an angel.

Merry looked in wonder at his cousin, wondering when Pippin had become so perfect. The lone ray of moonlight that pierced the dark fell across his face, illuminating him, causing him to almost glow. Slowly Merry's hand crossed the space between them and rested on Pippin's cheek. The skin was softer than he remembered, and felt like silk.

He sat up to gain a better view, struck by the other hobbits beauty. He leaned over Pippin, and softly brushed his lips against Pippin's. A shiver ran through his body at the contact. He pulled away quickly, worried he had woken Pippin. But Pippin remained motionless, and Merry leaned forward again to kiss his forehead. His lips lingered, hesitant to pull away. As soon as the contact had broken Merry promptly turned over and fell asleep.

Pippin lay still on the bed, not allowing himself to think, until Merry's breathing had subsided to a sleeping pace. He sat up and touched his lips softly where Merry's had brushed. His cousin Merry. Merry the lad. And yet that kiss... it had sent shivers and sparks dancing along his body. "No... he's a lad. And my cousin no less. It's wrong..." Pippin whispered almost silently to the darkness.

Pippin started to settle back onto the bed when Merry's voice caused him to sit right back up. "Pip?" Merry sat up and faced his cousin. Without further speech the two hobbits leaned toward each other, to be caught in a magical kiss. When the soft kiss broke Merry murmured softly against Pippin's lips, "How can something that right be wrong?"

And Pippin knew the answer. "It can't." Pippin leaned in to close the gap between the hobbits. H marveled at the softness of his cousins lips. Thay were so perfect, made for his own mouth. This time Merry broke away. "Pippin, what is this? To you, I mean?" Pippin looked at Merry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Merry sighed as he thought of a better way to say what he meant to say. "I mean, is this a one time thing that we'll 'forget' all about in the morning or is this something to pursue?" Pippin pulled back and looked Merry square in the eye. "I want to pursue this. I will pursue this until the day I die." Pippin vowed. He kissed Merry again. "I swear."

Merry smiled against Pippin's lips. "Good. Then we have plenty of time to take this nice and slow." Pippin caught Merry's meaning and the two began to lie back down. Pippin snuggled up next to Merry and buried his nose in Merry's hair, inhaling deeply. He smelled of pine and nuts, and a bit of fresh cut hay.

Settling his head on Merry's chest, Pippin drifted toward sleep. He could still smell Merry's sweet scent, and now he could feel the soothing rise and fall of his chest. "Night Mer. I love you."

Merry smiled. "I love you too Pip." He kissed the top of Pippin's head. As Pippin fell deeply asleep Merry felt a peace take hold of him. Whit his arms wrapped around Pippin's waist, and Pippin's head on his chest, Merry realized this was right. This was exactly how things were supposed to be. This was perfection.

* * *

Oh Gods above! What has happened to me?!? I just wrote fluff. I just wrote something soo sickeningly sappy I almost can't read it. But I will anyway.

Please review, I am thinking of continuing this... maybe it will still be a huge ball of worthless fluff or maybe I'll make it ANGST. You decide.

Fluff. From me. shakes head disgustedly what a world, what a world... but it was so cute! Damn insomnia, screwing with my head... so review and help me sleep better! Pretty please...


End file.
